Confessions From America
by Anime Girl23
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Suddenly running from Osaka, Mizuki returns home. Using Mizuki's hidden passion and a bit of mischief, Julia and Shizuki send a small package to Japan. But will it be enough to get Sano on a plane to America? SanoMizuki and other side pairs


Hey, everyone! I will warn you all now that this probably is going to be really off because I've only read the first book of the series. I'd been listening to music and I just couldn't resist writing this. Who knows? Maybe it will be okay.

**Note: **In this story when Mizuki came everyone was in their freshman year. I'm not sure if that is how it was in the manga, but if it wasn't it is now. Also, this takes place three years later making them all juniors. And finally, in this Mizuki's mother died in child birth and her father was killed in a car accident the summer after her first year at Osaka. She now lives with her brother when she's in America.

Disclaimer: What do you think?

Confession From America

Chapter 1

Going Home

_**Japan**_

"Hey, has anyone seen Mizuki?" Nakatsu asked walking up to his friends.

"He disappeared after math. I haven't seen him since," Sano said shrugging.

"He's been acting weird today," Minami said.

"Really uptight. Kind of jumpy," Nakatsu added. Seeing Sano quietly stand and move to leave he tossed a pillow at his friend. "Where are you going?"

"My room," Sano said throwing the pillow back.

"Maybe Mizuki's there," Nakatsu said. _Maybe he's sick. _Following Sano out and towards room 205 he watched Sano open the door to reveal an empty room. "Where's all Mizuki's stuff?" Looking to his friend who was staring at a piece of paper he walked over. "What's that?"

"Note from Mizuki," Sano said. "He left."

"When's he coming back?" Nakatsu asked not getting what his friend meant.

"He's not. He went back to America." Passing the paper to Takatsu he watched as his friend read it.

_Sano,_

_I know this is last minute, but I had to leave. I'm sorry I wasn't able to say good-bye to any of you, but if I did I don't think I would have been able to leave._

_When I came to Osaka I had come already lying to you and everyone else. Originally, I had only come to see you jump, but when I found out you had quit I decided I had to stay. I knew you loved it and I just had to stay until you started again. When you did start jumping again I can't tell you how happy I was. I was going to leave then, but the friendships I made with all of you were too precious for me to leave behind._

_I know that you're probably wondering "Then why did you leave now?" The reason is because the secret I had since I came here was close to being discovered and I couldn't wait for everyone to know and maybe even have you all hate me. I didn't know what else to do…so I left._

_I'm sorry._

_Mizuki_

"What secret?" Nakatsu asked looking up from the paper.

"I don't know," Sano lied. _Who figured out? _Mentally sighing he looked at the now empty top bunk. _I should have told her I knew. Maybe then she could have talked to me._

_**Airport**_

Slowly walking towards her gate Mizuki turned around half hoping the see her friends running after her telling her not to go. Seeing no one behind her she sighed. _Why would they come anyway? I lied to them for three years. They probably wouldn't be able to tell it was me anyway. _Looking down at her tight faded jeans and black tank top that had a lily in the middle she lifted her hand to her hair that had grown a bit longer and lay softly framing her face. _No more boys clothes at least. _Passing her ticket to the woman waiting at the gate she quickly found a window seat. _California here I come._

---

"Mickey!" Julia squealed running over to her friend before taking her into a bone crushing hug. "You're home!"

"No, really? I didn't know," Mizuki said laughing as she separated from her friend and hugged her brother. "Hey, Shizuki."

Lifting his sister and spinning her around, he set her back down softly. "Welcome home, squirt."

"Thanks," Mizuki said. "I missed it here."

"We missed you," Julia said linking arms with her friend. Looking at the book in her friend's hand she smiled. "Write another?"

"Yeah," Mizuki said nodding. "I got bored on the plane."

"Can I see?" Julia asked. Taking the notebook Julia turned to the newest page. Reading it over she looked at her friend and smiled. "Cool. I like it."

"Thanks," Mizuki said taking the book back.

"Mickey, I have to talk to Shizuki about something, but we'll meet you at the baggage claim?"

"Sure," Mizuki said shrugging. Walking away she didn't see Julia smile like she was up to something.

"Do I even want to know?" Shizuki asked.

"The song she wrote. It's about Sano, I know it."

"How do you know?"

"Oh, give it up. She's not gonna be your baby sister forever. She loves him and you can tell."

"A guy can try," Shizuki said sighing. "So what are you thinking?"

"I was thinking to start with making those lyrics into a full out song. Then, when she's not around we can tape her doing whatever. You and I both know she'll go around singing the song to herself for a few days. We can make a little video and send it to him in Japan. Maybe if it works he'll come here and they can finally get together without all the secrets."

"Your mind works in strange ways, Julia," Shizuki said. "I like it."

"You'd better."

"So when do we start this?"

"In the car on the way to your place. We'll bring up adding music and when we have it laid out we can hide a camera and record it."

"And so it begins," Shizuki said chuckling as Julia grabbed his arm and dragged him to the baggage claim.

"What took you two so long?" Mizuki asked when they came up to her. She'd been waiting ten minutes for them and had been beginning to get worried.

"We went to the wrong one by mistake," Julia lied.

"Oh," Mizuki said. Standing she grabbed her bags and with the help of her friend and brother took and loaded them into the car. Staring out the window as she watched the scenery go by Mizuki quickly lost herself in thoughts of Japan, Osaka, her friends…and Sano.

"Mickey!"

"What?" Mizuki asked snapping back to earth.

"We were saying we should add music to that song you wrote," Julia said.

"Sure," Mizuki said shrugging. _It's not like Sano will ever hear it so who cares?_

"Then it's settled. We'll start thinking up the basic stuff today and practice it tomorrow," Julia said smiling. "I had been thinking something along the lines of a ballad, but not one that's wicked slow."

"Sure."

"Let's get to work."

TBC

Anime Girl23: Done! Go me!

Mizuki: Okay…Anyway, please review because this girl needs something to use as a sedative. They make her happy.

Anime Girl23: They're my drug. :P

Until next time!


End file.
